Exploration 1: The World Beyond
Exploration 1 of The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule By Link of Ordon Summary Greetings... Hyrule is once again in danger, but this time, it is not alone... You see, Hyrule has never been alone... Hyrule is the Realm of the Sacred, created by the goddesses to house and protect the Triforce... Beyond Hyrule lie the other Realms, represented in Hyrule by the Seven Sages... Each Realm has exactly the same forces governing it as the other Realms... The only difference is in the strength of each force... The Realm of the Sacred is the only Realm where all forces exist in equality... Every other Realm is governed by one distinct force... These eight Realms have coexisted peacefully for eons... But, as always, evil perverts the nature of the world and makes the land its own... Now Link is burdened with the task of freeing not only Hyrule, but the world that lies... '' Beyond Hyrule... '' The World Beyond Adventure 1: Ruto - The Realm of Water Due to the Sage of Water being lost, the Realm of Water is the first affected region to fall... Part 1: Floods in the Fields When Lake Hylia suddenly floods to the point that it touches the bridge above, the fate of the world rests in Link's hands... Part 2: A New Vehicle After preparing the items gathered from previous quests, Link is granted a vehicle hidden for generations... Part 3: Too Deep to Drown Link locates the capital of the Realm of Water, and finds that it is even wetter than usual... Part 4: The Ocean's Master A briefing from the King of the Realm of Water sets link on his way to the Realm's Deity... Part 5: Deity of the Downed Link frees the Deity of the Realm, and is told a legend handed down through generations... Part 6: The Garden of the Riverbed As colourful as its name sounds, Link finds it to be far from that... Part 7: The Hero Surfaces The King of the Realm thanks him personally, and hands Link an item that unleashes his inner self... Adventure 2: Impa - The Realm of Shadow An old friend needs assistance... Part 8: An Audience with the Princess A brief talk with Princess Zelda reminds him of another princess... Part 9: A Date with Darkness Link is shown the remains of the Realm of Shadows... Part 10: Return to the Palace of Twilight One year after his last trip there, the Palace of Twilight looks the same, but Link knows something is lurking in the shadows... Part 11: Helping Midna After reuniting with Midna, who turned down an offer to be queen, he is told of an issue that needs taking care of... Part 12: Saving the Dark Deity Restoring a Deity from the clutches of evil isn't easy, as Link finds out... Part 13: The Ruins of Twilight The spirit is safe, but this realm isn't yet, as Link still has one challenge left... Part 14: A Partnership Restored The realm is now safe thanks to Link, and in exchange, Midna offers her help... Adventure 3: Saria - The Realm of Forest Link saves the Realm of Forest, where there is nothing but thick trees, or so it seems... Part 15: The Princesses Meet Arriving back in Hyrule, Zelda, Midna and Link discuss the next Realm to save... Part 16: The Forest Awakens Strange incidents are reorted in the Faron Woods... Part 17: Children of the Forest Link encounters the race that gave birth to the Sacred Grove's inhabitant... Part 18: The Monarch of Nature Link seeks the King of the Realm of Forest, a backbreaking task that requires wandering through the woods... Part 19: Freeing the Forest But even harder than navigating a forest is freeing a Deity, which Link does as well... Part 20: The Labryinth of Despair A Labryinth formed by an ancient forest needs to be conquered... Part 21: A Welcome Well Earned Link receives a farewell gift that will no doubt aid him many times in his quest... Adventure 4: Darunia - The Realm of Fire Death Mountain's peak is a dying ember compared to this realm... Part 22: Tower of Flame A strange anomaly has been seen in the skies of Hyrule, and Zelda knows where it's coming from... Part 23: A Goron Calls A call for help from the Gorons sheds some light on their origins... Part 24: A Hero Answers Link agrees to save the Realm of Fire, and the Gorons' ancestors... Part 25: Red Robes of Fire The royal family of the Realm of Fire has a conversation with Link... Part 26: A Blazing Deity After traversing through burning plains and erupting volcanoes, Link reaches the Deity of the Realm... Part 27: Caverns of Fire The Deity having briefed him on his mission, Link enters the recently abandoned Caverns of Fire... Part 28: Secrets of the Past Having saved the Realm of Fire, Link is granted another gift for his quest, as well as forbidden knowledge... Adventure 5: Rauru - The Realm of Light Light may have been good before, but Link finds out that too much isn't... Part 29: Twins of the Trapped Two suns and two moons suddenly appear over the Hylian skies, and Link receives his mission... Part 30: Fading Sun Blinding light engulfs Link as he passes into a once-pure realm... Part 31: Dazzling and Deceiving Link learns not to trust first impressions when he falls for a trap... Part 32: Lord of Light A quick escape means that Link can finally meet the King of the Realm... Part 33: Origins Revealed The deity of the Realm recounts to Link the story revolving around Hyrule... Part 34: The Lost Spring of Light Link recovers an artifact from a lost spring in order to defeat the evil that has taken over... Part 35: Light Eternal Link finally frees the Realm from evil, and is rewarded by the King of the Realm of Light... Adventure 6: Nabooru - The Realm of Spirit Link takes a step into the world of those who no longer have physical forms... Part 36: Power of the Poes A sudden increse in the number of poes roaming the fields leads Link to his mission... Part 37: Two Sides of a Coin Link adventures into the Realm of Spirits, not knowing of the dangers inside... Part 38: Castle of the Formless When Link arrives at the Realm of Spirits, he finds what seems to be a castle... Part 39: Trapped by the Spirits Link falls into deep trouble when the King of the Realm becomes suspicious of his arrival... Part 40: Soul of the Souls Link knows time is short for this Realm, and so he begins his journey to the Deity... Part 41: Shrine of Evil Link explores a shrine that houses the souls of the evil... Part 42: Death's Gift After saving the spirits, the King apologises to him and, to make it up to him, gives him a powerful item... Adventure 7: Zelda - The Realm of Time Part 43: Zelda's Specialty Zelda receives a psychic message from the Realm of Time... Part 44: Ooccoo's Plea The Oocca receive the message as well, and Ooccoo is sent on their behalf... Part 45: Time to Go Ooccoo at his side, Link journeys through the barrier of time itself to reach a Realm that all others depend on... Part 46: Father Time The King of the Realm, however, is far from happy, as all time reserves have just been exhausted... Part 47: Countdown to Oblivion As the realm's only hope, Link must find a way to reach the deity, and fast... Part 48: Tower of Time Link is told of an evil presence that has been sensed in a tower cloaked in mystery Part 49: Resetting the Realm After destroying the final evil of the Realm, Link is rewarded an item that seems rather useless for now... Category:The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule Category:Action Category:Adventure Category: Twilight Princess